Oichi-no-Sadako
Onigiri ‘Oichi’ Sadako is Onigiri Sadako’s third stage as she grows up in the saga. This time, she is freed from living in a cyborg body and now is her very own body. She was arranged to get engaged to Zen from Nura clan by Kratos Aurion. Oichi changed much of her personality. 'Appearance' From a body of a cyborg and back to her original body. Oichi’s hair grew much longer, and she has grew more mature due to her age. She wore a Japanese pink armor that was pretty short. Her main color theme is pink, purple and black. In the Rear Side of Fantasy, she appears to be matured even more, and her fringe grew longer; touching her eyes. Her skin is pale and white, and she wore black serafuku with a white scarf, adding black plantyhose. Her hair grew longer and mostly she is dressed in black. Spoiler Warning:' '''Plot and/or ending details follow. History After years of living in the cyborg body, Oichi was freed from it and now live in a real body of hers. This is due to Kratos Aurion, Onigiri’s father has transferred her soul in her ‘hibernation’. Later, Kratos plans to destroy the yokai’s and she was at first sent by her father, Kratos Aurion, to get engage with Zen (yokai); to spy on the Yakushi clan, and the Nura clan. Oichi did not aware of this and thus she was engaged to Zen. She genuinely fell in love with him and began to take care of Zen who is sick and so as the yokai. 'Story' The Twisted Mirror Saga (White Refraction) Oichi’s comeback appearance when the Heroes woke up in the L Headquarters, and Oichi brief them by telling that the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, has died and his servant, Tear Grants decided to take care of the land. She kept apologizing, causing Zen to appear and scolded her. She then guide the Heroes to the meeting room. When Yunnoesh briefs them on what is happening to the world now, Oichi said that she couldn’t cope up with the repeating cycle of death, fight, live and death. Then suddenly, Zen snapped and yelled at L, blaming him for everything for what is happening. Some of the Heroes dislikes Zen, but yet Oichi pleaded them not to be harsh with him since he is a fragile yokai that could die anytime. Then she volunteer herself to join the Simulation Chamber, and ended up being alone in the darkness. It was later then the system was hacked, and a Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon attacked the Heroes. Oichi first attack the creature with her naginata, but when the creature hits back her and her friends, Oichi began to lose control of herself and shadows of hands appeared within her and attacked the creature. Journey to the Center of Nirvana Oichi and Zen were transported into a ship called Arthra, and they were assigned to defeat the enemy, Dekabutsu along with their new ally named Akemi Homura. The Heroes are able to choose whether to stay in Arthra, or infiltrate the Teppelin. Oichi and Zen chooses to stay; since there weren't much Heroes left to stay and guard Arthra. Unfortunately, all hopes were lost since they couldn't stand a chance fighting against Dekabutsu. Homura sacrifices her power, and eventually she begins to experience pain. Oichi feared of people dying, and she began to lose her self-esteem. Zen tried to comfort the confused Oichi but she failed, until Mai Shiranui lectured them about Homura; which she is ready for this. Oichi regain her courage after hearing so, and she believes in Homura. Arthra successfully makes a comeback towards Dekabutsu, however, only small damage were inflicted. What's worse, it returns the attack, and Arthra is in a verge of destruction. Then, Homura flickered her finger, causing the time to stop. She transported everyone in Arthra to Dekabutsu, and then once again flicks her finger; resuming the time. Oichi noticed that they were switched, and is confused on how did that happen. Zen explains that Homura might had a special power within her to do that. Rear of Fantasy (Boundaries of Realism Saga) This saga is occured in a campus, where Oichi and Zen is a teacher. Oichi first appeared after Tsubasa lectured the students who is standing by the gate and chatting there. Oichi, who is wearing a kimono teases Tsubasa how strict he is; which he reminds her his similarity with Zen. Tsubasa guides Oichi to the welcoming ceremony, but eventually lost her. Oichi took this chance to change her clothing into a black serafuku, and been mistaken as a student to the freshmen and transfarees. She tends to walk around the campus until she stumbled upon Hokuto Kamui, a new teacher that is assigned to this campus to teach history. She teased him if she could eat Chibi, the white dog, but Hokuto insist that she shouldn't. Oichi giggled, telling him that she was joking. Hokuto introduced himself as a new teacher, but somehow Oichi has foreseen this coming. As she was about to introduce herself, she was interrupted by Tsubasa. Tsubasa grabbed here and telling her how worried he is for Oichi to wander off. Oichi told him that she went for a change since walking around the campus with such thick kimono is weird. Hokuto excused himself and rushed in, leaving them both. Oichi is displeased by his attitude, and she told Tsubasa not to interrupt when the adults are talking which almost bring Tsubasa into tears. Oichi comfort him saying that she doesn't mind and tells him that he should not be late for his class. She sees him off and then leaves towards the staff room. Soon, she appears once again when Lindow and Hokuto were talking at the staff room entrance. Lindow calls her 'Ichi', and Oichi's expression changed, showing that she is disgusted and displeased with it. She warned him not to call her that coldly. Lindow tells her to guide Hokuto to his classroom and gives him a tour of the campus when they had time. Lindow then left and Zen came out from the staff room, grumbling. She advices him not to push himself hard and stay in the Infirmary, but Zen told her that he gets bored and decides to wander around. Oichi then introduced Hokuto to Zen, where Zen advices him not to give mercy on the students or they will get lazy. The Junction of Ideals (Saga closed) This saga is after when Zen’s death, and Oichi having lost her memories after suppressing the pain of witnessing Zen's death. She claims that she have a fiancee, but she didn’t mention his death. This caused her to think that Zen is still alive, but in real he was actually dead. To be exact, Oichi is starting to lose her sanity, and this caused her to wander around and lose the will to know anything anymore. However, when Genesis transfer them to the Ragnarok, Oichi demands Genesis to teleport her back for something she needs to discuss with him. Character Development Personality Oichi is depicted as a slender woman who is very melancholic and depressed, always thinking that everything is her fault. This caused her to get scolding from Zen always. She has a very poor deposition, and always tries her best to be useful to everyone else. She posess a strong lack of self-esteem, which people sees her as ‘weak-hearted’. Like before, Oichi values friendship and tries her best to protect them. Oichi always tries to avoid trouble to herself, that is the reason why she is always quiet and often ‘don’t care’ about her surroundings. She refers herself as ‘Ichi’ as third person. When Oichi loses her sanity and succumbed herself of fear and darkness, she does not know anything and became helpless. She will sometime regain her sanity, and sometimes does not. Oichi loves Zen, and she is happy whenever she's with him. She is always seen often telling Zen not to push himself hard, but Zen brushes her off; not taking her advice seriously. Sooner after bearing three children, Oichi turned into somewhat gloomy and yet scary person. She is shown disgusted when someone who is not close to her calls her 'Ichi', or something that might make her annoyed or angry. However so, she is very polite and well-mannered when she is talking to people. She only shows her cheeful and caring deposition towards Zen and her childrens. Her most favourite children of all is Tsubasa, since he is a Hybrid, which does not posses full powers of a yokai. Weapons and Attacks Oichi wields a two naginata bonded and connected by a cord, which she can separate and chainlink to its bar. She also fights with her hands of darkness which is very strong. Idake Waga Mune *抱け我が胸 (Embrace my Chest) *Description: The divided twin-headed naginata is swung wide, gathering foes near oneself. Priming Skill. Hirake Ne no Koku *開け根の国 (Open, Netherworld) *Description: The Netherworld opens, and the summoned grudging souls pull enemies underground. The skill's strength and effectiveness area changes depending on the remaining health level. Darkness Elemental. Furue Waga Se *震え我が背 (Tremble, my Back) *Description: The divided twin-headed naginata is swung out, mowing down surrounding enemies. After level up the number of hits increases. At LV. MAX Darkness Element is added to it. Kitare Ne no Yami *来れ根の闇 (Come, Darkness of the Netherworld) *Description: Black hands appearing out of the Netherworld crush enemies in a straight line. The hands's size depends on the remaining health level. Darkness Elemental. Kurae Kano Harawata *喰え彼の腸 (Devour those Intestines) *Description: Enemies are knocked in midair. By additionally pressing the buttons, the knocked up enemies are sliced. After level the number of attacks increases. Umeke Shi no Hana *呻け死の華 (Moan, Flower of Death) * Description: The deceased manifest themselves and spread death in the surroundings. The health level slowly decreases; movement speed and defense decrease too. Quotes * “Gonmenasai...” * “Everyone’s dying... This is also Ichi’s fault...” * “It’s alright...Let’s sleep...” * “Yurushite ne...” (Forgive me...) * “Sou, minna shinderu...!” (Yes, everydone must die...!) * “Hitotsu...Futatsu...shinde iru... *giggles*” (One...Two...Dies...) sings it into a rythm * “It’s my fault.” * “Okashi... konna hu ni...naite wa ikenai to yuwareta kigo suru...” (Strange... I feel i was...told not to cry like this before...) * “I don’t remember...” * “The vortex of light and the vortex of darkness...Melt, mingle and summon nothingness...On the palm of the black hand...Touching and caressing Ichi’s heart...Caressing it more and more...” * “Ah...how beautiful! The color...of nothingness.” Gallery 2009-11-08-213646.jpg|Oichi in younger days. 216px-P3-Aigis_CG.jpg|Oichi in her cyborg form (called as Aigis-Sadako) 18012041.jpg|Oichi in her current body. Hagoromo-Gitsune2.png|Oichi in her later appearance. snapshot20120125202614.jpg|Oichi in her kimono dress. Category:Characters Category:Angel and Daimon Cycle Category:Experiment of Tamaki Tomoe Category:Characters role-played by Ayumi Yamada